


The Ten Friends

by J2girl



Series: Ten Things Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J2girl/pseuds/J2girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the beginning, there were two groups of friends. Now they are a big group of friends. As Jared and Jensen fell in love, so did the rest of their friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ten Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Great friends](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Great+friends).



Jensen's Friends  
1\. Jensen Ackles  
2\. Danneel Harris (best friend)  
3\. Tom Welling  
4\. Christian Kane (best friend)  
5\. Sophia Bush

Jared's Friends  
6\. Jared Padalecki  
7\. Sandra McCoy (best friend)  
8\. Michael Rosenbaum  
9\. Steve Carlson  
10\. Chad Michael Murray (best friend)


End file.
